Sempre teu, Moony
by Miss Just
Summary: Amor… seria realmente amor o que dizíamos sentir um pelo outro? Existiria verdadeiro amor para pecadores como nós? Para aqueles que ousam amar quem, segundo a sociedade, não deviam? Ou poderemos um dia ser livres que dizer: “Eu amote!” para quem quisermos


_**Sempre teu, Moony**_

Silêncio… nada mais que o puro silêncio no meio de uma enorme confusão de gente. Pessoas passavam de um lado para o outro, riam, conversavam, discutiam… mas era silêncio que ouvia. Era o nada em volta dos seus ouvidos, a ausência completa que qualquer ínfimo ruído… como se tivesse perdido toda a sua capacidade de audição naquele salão de baile, cheio de jovens estudantes que apenas se queriam divertir, aproveitar a vida sem preocupações, dançar até não poder mais e beber o quanto o seu organismo o permitisse. A música estava alta, demasiado alta… mas não a ouvia… não a sentia… centenas de estudantes estavam ali, mas era como se todos não existissem.

Só _ele_… única e exclusivamente _ele_!! No meio do salão, com o magnífico sorriso ladino nos lábios, os cabelos negros lisos e todo o seu esplendor… aquele tuxedo preto que lhe realçava os traços masculinos do seu corpo perfeito… a maneira como se movia, sensual e atraente… e os seus olhos… aqueles olhos rasgados azul-noite que eram a perdição de tanta gente… ali estava _ele_, perdido nos movimentos rápidos e atrevidos que o seu corpo executava ao ritmo do tango Argentino que dançava. Nos seus braços, como que um par perfeito, encaixava-se uma bela e elegante rapariga de cabelos negros e olhos verdes. Os dois juntos, faziam as maravilhas da noite e criavam inúmeros murmúrios de inveja e ciúme.

Não estava certo!! Porque é que só ela poderia estar ali, nos braços dele? Porque é que o preconceito não os permitia em revelar o que sentiam!! Era tão mais fácil… tão mais…simples! Não teriam de esconder nada! Não teriam de fingir gostar de estarem na companhia de duas raparigas por quem não sentiam mais que uma bela amizade, nem elas teriam de fingir que os olhares apaixonados que lançavam uma à outra se dirigiam aos respectivos pares… e não a elas mesmas! Porquê? Porque é que o cheiro do medo não era ultrapassado pelas forças que a paixão arrastava consigo? Porquê manter tudo em segredo? Porque não revelar a tudo e todos que estavam juntos e que se amavam?

Talvez porque temiam a reacção dos outros… talvez porque não queriam ser descriminados por gostarem de alguém do mesmo sexo! Mas afinal? O que é que isso tinha de tão especial assim?? Qual era a grande diferença entre amá-lo a ele ou à rapariga a seu lado? O que é que os outros tinham a ver com isso, se aquela era a sua escolha… o seu desejo… Porquê? Porque não podiam eles simplesmente assumir perante o mundo que se amavam e que estavam juntos?

Remus levantou-se e deixou a mesa do salão de baile onde se encontrava. Mal conseguia aguentar ver Sirius a dançar com _uma rapariga…_quanto mais vê-lo a assediá-la, a provocá-la, a tirá-la do sério! Era espantoso como ele conseguia sempre mostrar como era perfeito e irresistível! E aquelas suas atitudes estavam a cansar demasiado o lobisomem. Era sempre o mesmo. Estar com elas para fazer bonito… para fingir que não tem ninguém mais para quem olhar…

Lupin deixou o salão e rumou em direcção à Torre dos Gryffindor com intenção de ir dormir, ou pelo menos, tentar! Contudo, parou subitamente a meio do caminho quando se recordou que os amigos iriam fazer uma algazarra gigantesca quando chegassem. Deu meia volta e desceu até ao quinto andar, entrando logo em seguida no cómodo exclusivo dos monitores. Tirou as roupas enquanto deixava a banheira encher-se de água fervente e emergiu o seu corpo cansado no líquido cristalino.

Deixou-se ficar ali durante longos minutos. Sentia a cabeça pesada e não conseguia raciocinar com clareza. A água quente ajudava-o a descontrair os músculos e a relaxar de todo aquele problema. Por momentos pensou que tinha adormecido, que tinha deixado os seus sentidos acalmarem. Mas um ínfimo ruído fê-lo abrir os olhos e esperar por mais um movimento.

E ele apareceu… calmo, com as calças do seu tuxedo preto vestidas e a camisa branca a cobrir-lhe o peito e abdómen trabalhados, um ar cansado e meio zangado, sem o habitual sorriso que lhe rasgava os lábios. Demasiado perfeito para ser real… demasiado divino para estar ali…

- Porque te vieste embora sem dizer nada? – perguntou Sirius numa voz estranhamente calma encostando-se a uma parede húmida.

Era tão perfeito… tão magnífico… tão colossalmente grandioso que era impossível não sorrir ao vê-lo. Mesmo assim, quando estava levemente chateado com algo, quando parecia aborrecido e deixava os longos cabelos negros caírem sobre os olhos… não havia maneira de o definir… era ele… era tão…_Sirius…_

- Estavas tão entretido com a tua amiga que eu resolvi vir para cima! – respondeu Remus com aparente indiferença.

- Estás com ciúmes? – indagou o Black com o seu habitual sorriso ladino a esboçar-se nos lábios.

- Eu não gosto que te atires descaradamente a elas! – declarou Lupin sem o encarar – Mas tu nem sequer ligas para o que me interessa!

- Estás a ser injusto, Remus! – afirmou o moreno – Eu dou muita importância para o que tu dizes e pensas!!

- Não parece! – vociferou o outro chateado – Ultimamente não fazes mais nada a não ser provocar as miúdas!

- Eu estou a adorar a tua crise de ciúmes!! – exclamou Padfoot sorridente.

- Mas eu não, Sirius!! – brandou Remus irritado encarando o amigo – É sempre a mesma coisa, estou farto de te ver a andares de um lado para o outro na companhia das tuas admiradoras!! Não as largas um segundo!!

- Da maneira como falas até parece que não te tenho ligado nenhuma… - murmurou o Black meio amuado.

- E não tens!! – acusou Remus voltando a desviar o olhar – Nunca pensei envolver-me com alguém como me envolvi contigo… mas parece que tu não dás nenhum valor a isso… que não vale a pena o tempo passado contigo…

- Estás a dramatizar!! – afirmou Sirius revirando os olhos – Sabes muito bem o quão és importante para mim!! E também sabes o valor que te dou!!

- Será que sei? – questionou o lobisomem – Será que não dás mais valor àquelas raparigas que levas para a cama?

- Elas não são importantes!! – respondeu o moreno baixando-se ao nível do amigo e obrigando-o a encará-lo – Tu és importante!! Não interessa com quantas eu passo a noite… só tu permaneces no meu pensamento ao amanhecer!

- Que pena que eu não consiga acreditar nisso… - disse Remus num fio de voz.

- Pois devias!! – exclamou Sirius dando meia volta e preparando-se para sair – Pois se não consegues acreditar em mim… como podes dizer que me amas?

E saiu… deixando Remus sozinho com as palavras que acabara de proferir.

------------------------- --------------------------

Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido!!! Era assim que Remus se sentia… mas também… Sirius não estava certo!! Como se atrevia a insinuar que ele não o amava? Depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido entre eles? Depois de tudo o que ele tinha feito para ficarem juntos?? Como é que ele tinha coragem de proferir tamanha anormalidade? Com é que ele podia ofendê-lo daquela maneira? Como??

Olhou para a lua, em fase decrescente, através da janela da sala de Poções e limpou as lágrimas irritadas que se podiam ver no seu rosto. Suspirou. Porque estava Sirius a agir daquela maneira? Porque estava ele com tantas dúvidas? Porque estavam os dois a portarem-se como crianças de onze anos? Até parecia que tinham descoberto que se amavam no dia anterior… não! Se tivessem descoberto que se amavam no dia anterior… então de certeza que naquele momento não estava cada um no seu canto, cheios de dúvidas, de preocupações, de maus pressentimentos…

Levantou-se e rumou em direcção à sala comum dos Gryffindor. Já passavam das cinco e meia da madrugada, de certeza que já estariam todos deitados. Subiu até ao sétimo andar da Torre norte e disse a palavra passe à Fat Lady. Entrou no cómodo escuro onde apenas as brasas incandescentes da fogueira, que lentamente se deixava morrer, iluminavam o caminho até à escada do dormitório masculino. Subiu-as devagar e sem pressas. Não queria entrar ali… não queria estar no mesmo quarto que ele… não queria ter de dormir com aquele cheiro inebriante a rondá-lo toda a noite… ou o que restava dela! Abriu a porta de madeira negra e espreitou para dentro do cómodo de modo a certificar-se que todos dormiram. E assim o era. Peter roncava, virado de barriga para cima na sua cama. James encontrava-se enrolado nos lençóis e cobertores, ao mesmo tempo que segurava a sua almofada com força e murmurava algo imperceptível. E Sirius… bem, Sirius não estava ali!

Um grande aperto tomou posse do estômago do jovem Lupin. Porque não estava ele ali? Onde teria ido? Poderia ter-lhe alguma coisa acontecido? Estaria bem? Onde… a verdade apoderou-se dele antes de poder finalizar o seu pensamento. O aperto no estômago fora substituído por um desejo incontrolável de destruir, de morder… de matar!! Era tão óbvio! Ele devia estar com alguma _amiga_!

Remus entrou no quarto, furioso, e atirou-se para cima da sua cama, fechando as cortinas logo em seguia, enraivecido. Porque estava a ser tão estúpido? Porque estava a ser tão infantil? Ele já não era nenhuma criança que não soubesse tomar conta de si!! Não lhe interessava mais nada naquele momento!! Só uma única coisa… quando amanhecesse, iria resolver tudo com Sirius! Quer ficasse tudo bem… quer acabassem tudo… não passaria daquela manhã!

------------------------- --------------------------

O cheiro do cigarro aceso pairava por toda aquela zona da Floresta Proibida. Era como que se estivesse a tentar denunciá-lo. Como se quisesse que o descobrissem ali, no meio do nada, pensativo, desgostoso… triste. Sabia perfeitamente que não devia andar a provocar as raparigas… sabia que não devia atirar-se a elas, muito menos em frente a Remus, mas… aquela era a sua maneira de ser… era o "seu jeito próprio" de encarar a vida. Sempre tinha provocado as meninas… não o ia deixar de fazer só porque tinha descoberto uma paixão secreta pelo amigo. Remus não lhe podia pedir isso… não lhe podia pedir que ele deixasse de ser Sirius Black. Ou poderia toda esta relutância significar outra coisa? Poderia isto tudo querer dizer algo que Padfoot ainda não tinha percebido? Poderia ele não sentir realmente o que pensava sentir pelo amigo?

Sacudiu a cabeça e atirou o cigarro ao chão, pisando-o em seguido de modo a apagá-lo. Olhou em volta e transformou-se em cão, saindo a correr o mais rápido possível da Floresta. Chegou aos campos de Hogwarts, perto do lago e regressou à sua forma original. Os seus passos guiavam-no para dentro do castelo sem que a sua mente se apercebesse. Estava demasiado concentrado em tentar resolver o seu "problema" que nem sequer notou a chegada de alguém.

- Andas muito distraído ultimamente, Black! – observou uma voz seca mas sensual ao lado do moreno.

- O que é que tu queres, puto? – rosnou Sirius virando o rosto para encarar o mais novo – Já não te disse para não me chateares, Régulus?

O rapaz fixou os seus olhos cinzentos nos do irmão mais velho. Tinha o cabelo negro e brilhante perfeitamente penteado para o lado esquerdo, a camisa branca com o emblema da equipa de Slytherin encontrava-se passada e impecável, assim como o nó da gravata verde que usava. Sorriu. Um sorriso deveras magnifico que só poderia ser ultrapassado pelo do irmão mais velho. Eles eram tão idênticos e ao mesmo tempo tão diferentes… que até chegava a assustar.

- Só te vim informar que a Bella vai casar no próximo fim-de-semana! – contou o mais novo com um brilho estranho nos olhos – Não vais ao casamento dela?

- Eu já não faço parte dessa maldita família! – afirmou Sirius continuando o seu caminho com o irmão atrás de si – Porque raios haveria eu de ir ao casamento da Bellatrix?

- Talvez porque tu andaste durante muito tempo a ver se conseguias evitar esse casamento!? – sugeriu Régulus maldosamente – Agora já não te interessa que ela case com o Lestrange? O que te aconteceu?

- O que é que isso te importa? – questionou Sirius parando e encarando o rapaz – O que é que te interessa se eu me importo com o casamento da Bellatrix ou não? Acaso estás com receio de perderes a Nárcisa para o idiota do Malfoy? Achas mesmo que seria mais fácil para ti ficares com ela se eu ficasse com a Bella?

- Pelo menos não seríamos os primeiros! – declarou Régulus com um sorriso ladino quase equiparável ao de Sirius – Mas se tu não te importas… então é porque já a esqueceste… por quem a trocaste?

- O que é que te faz pensar que eu te vou responder? – inquiriu Sirius confrontando o mais novo com um dos seus sorrisos maliciosos.

- O que é que te faz pensar que eu não vou descobrir? – perguntou ele mantendo a pose de aparente superioridade – Mais uma mestiça nojenta… tu és a vergonha dos Black!

- Então ainda bem que eu já não sou dessa família!! – exclamou Sirius com uma leve gargalhada sarcástica – Assim, fica à tua responsabilidade manchares a honra e o sangue dos Black!

Padfoot virou costas, irritado, e entrou dentro do castelo. Odiava aquele miúdo com a mania que era o maior! Odiava aquela maldita família e aquele maldito sangue!! Desprezava profundamente tudo o que tivesse a ver com eles!! O que mais queria era que todos se danassem e o deixassem em paz!! O que é que lhe interessava o casamento de Bellatrix? Nada! Poderia ter tido um grande efeito nele algum meses atrás, mas naquele momento, era-lhe indiferente se Bella respirava ou não!

Os seus passos furiosos ecoavam baixinho nos corredores quase desertos, naquela manhã de domingo. Olhou para o relógio e verificou que já passavam das nove e meia. James teria treino e Peter, uma detenção a cumprir com McGonagall. Remus nunca ficava deitado até depois das nove, por isso o dormitório masculino do sétimo ano deveria estar vazio. Apressou-se a subir os vários lances de escadas até chegar à Torre dos Gryffindor e entrar para a sala comum. Subiu para o dormitório e abriu de rompante a porta de madeira negra.

Entrou no cómodo, fechou a porta atrás de si, tirou a camisa amassada assim como os sapatos e atirou-se para cima da sua cama. Pelo menos ali, poderia ter paz! Não teria de aturar o idiota do irmão, nem nenhuma das antigas namoradas a fazer uma cena de ciúmes, nem nenhum dos professores… ninguém!! E poderia dedicar o seu precioso tempo a tentar dormir e esquecer o pequeno problema com Remus… resolvê-lo-ia naquela noite… ou no dia seguinte, se não acordasse a horas.

------------------------- --------------------------

Remoía-se interiormente com aquele problema. Estava cada vez mais preocupado com o desfecho que toda aquela situação poderia levar. E se as coisas não corressem como esperado? E se eles não se conseguissem entender decentemente? Como ficaria a sua relação? Conseguiria ele, Remus, aguentar manter-se longe de Sirius? E se… e se depois de tudo… eles acabassem de vez? Como iriam conviver nos meses seguintes? Teriam a capacidade de permanecer só amigos? Depois de tudo?

Estava novamente a ficar irritado com aquela situação. Tinha um livro de Feitiços aberto à sua frente, mas não conseguia prestar o mínimo de atenção que as folhas amareladas requeriam. Sentia a cabeça a latejar e os olhos a tentarem fechar. Definitivamente, deveria ter-se deixado ficar no dormitório para descansar mais umas horas. Baixou os olhos cor de avelã para as páginas do livro e suspirou… no início tudo era tão mais fácil… tão mais simples… tão mais… apaixonado…

_- Corre!_

_- Espera!!_

_- Despacha-te, Padfoot, ou ainda somos apanhados!!_

_- Não somos nada!! Acalma-te!!_

_- Vem aí o Filch!! O que é que fazemos??_

_- Entra aqui!! Rápido!!_

_A porta velha foi fechada com a delicadeza que lhes era permitido naquele momento. Já passa muito da hora de recolher e, tanto Sirius como Remus, ainda vagabundeavam pelos corredores escuros do castelo. O jovem Black teimara em ir às cozinhas àquela hora da noite e o pobre Lupin fora "obrigado" a ir com ele. Agora encontravam-se fechados dentro de um armário de vassouras no meio do segundo andar. Mrs. Norris e Filch cercavam toda a zona na esperança de encontrar os dois Marauders e lhes poderem passar uma detenção até ao final do ano._

_Dentro do apertado cómodo, as respirações dos dois amigos encontravam-se irregulares e aceleradas. Quase não tinham espaço para se mexerem e estava demasiado quente naquele noite de inícios de Verão. No meio do escuro, Remus conseguiu captar o olhar de Sirius e reparou que este se encontrava mais para o divertido do que propriamente preocupado._

_- De que te ris? – indagou o lobisomem em surdina – Ainda podemos ser apanhados!_

_- Tu passas a vida preocupado com isso! – sorriu Sirius tentando escutar algo através da porta – Devias relaxar!_

_- Como é que eu relaxo se tu metes-nos sempre em confusão? – questionou Lupin._

_- Fazes como eu e arranjas três miúdas que te façam uma massagem! – gozou o moreno encarando o amigo._

_- Eu não sou como tu e não quero massagem de miúda nenhuma!! – afirmou Remus corando levemente._

_- E se for de outra pessoa…? – murmurou o Black levantando o rosto do outro rapaz e fixando o seu olhar no dele – Já aceitarias…?_

_- Sirius… o que é que… - começou Remus mas não conseguiu terminar a frase._

_Um arrepio correu-lhe as costas no preciso momento que os lábios do moreno roçaram os seus. O seu coração falhou uma batida, o seu estômago contraiu-se fortemente, as suas pernas ameaçavam ceder e a sua respiração tornara-se quase imperceptível. Aquilo não poderia estar realmente a acontecer… depois de tanto tempo de desejos ocultos e de auto penitências…estaria mesmo aquilo a acontecer?_

_Os lábios dele estavam húmidos e faziam um contraste perfeito contra os seus que se encontravam secos. Deixou-se levar pelo toque suave e único do moreno… sentiu a leve pressão do seu beijo e as carícias delicadas da sua língua. Como não corresponder àquilo? Levou os seus braços ao pescoço do Black e permitiu-se a aprofundar ainda mais o beijo… lento, calmo, carinhoso… apaixonado! Era uma dança sensual e atraente que decorria ali, algo inexplicável, mas muito desejado, que rumava contra todos os princípios da vida humana. Era apenas um beijo, mas também seria uma heresia, um acto de pura paixão transformado no maior dos seus segredos… no maior dos seus pecados!_

No principio não existiam problemas… não havia nada que os pudesse impedir de seguirem em frente com aquele pecado tão prazeroso que ousaram cometer. Mas com o tempo… com o tempo aquela paixão parecia estar a desfazer-se… parecia estar a ficar cada vez mais fraca em vez de ser fortalecida dia após dia. O que lhes estava a acontecer? Porque estavam eles a afastarem-se cada vez mais? Seria possível que tivessem deixado de se amar? Ou poderiam eles… nunca se terem amado de verdade?

Dúvidas e mais dúvidas! A cada minuto que passava mais dúvidas surgiam, mais preocupações, mais receios… e mais dúvidas…

------------------------- --------------------------

Havia algo estranho ali… algo diferente… algo que não estava lá há minutos atrás. O que era? Um cheiro… parecia um cheiro… um aroma quase imperceptível aos outros, mas intenso para o seu olfacto canino. Abriu os olhos com lentidão. O sol já raiava impune céu, um novo dia havia surgido. Ergueu o corpo ainda cansado de modo a sentar-se na cama, sacudiu os cabelos negros e encarou a figura sombria que se havia sentado na cama em frente à sua. Fixou os seus olhos azul-noite nos cor de avelã dele. Não eram necessárias palavras… as dúvidas dos dois eram notórias nas respectivas faces. O que aconteceria dali por diante… ninguém podia prever.

- Precisamos de falar… - murmurou Remus sem desviar o olhar do de Sirius – Não pode esperar!

- Sou todo ouvidos! – afirmou o Black permanecendo calado e sem nenhum expressão no rosto.

Silêncio… como começar aquela conversa? Como tentar exprimir em míseras palavras tudo o que ele sentia? Lupin levantou-se e começou a caminhar de um lado para o outro. Já estava vestido e pronto para as aulas que teriam naquela manhã. Mas primeiro… tinha de resolver aquele assunto.

- O que é que se passa connosco? – indagou o lobisomem num fio de voz.

Talvez não fosse a pergunta mais correcta a ser feita. Talvez ele não devesse ter começado assim… mas o que fazer se os seus neurónios tinham decidido falhar naquele preciso momento? Parou e arriscou um olhar para o moreno. Estava quieto no mesmo sítio, com a mesma expressão que não dizia nada. Estava pensativo, disso não havia dúvida. Afinal, que resposta poderia ele dar a uma pergunta daquelas?

- Não sei… - murmurou ele com um leve suspiro – Não faço a mínima ideia. Só sei que as coisas não estão como estavam antes!!

_Havia pétalas de rosas negras, as suas favoritas, espalhadas por toda a superfície da água agitada. Os risos e as gargalhadas eram vários, assim como os estranhos objectos que se encontravam em cima de uma mesa, mesmo ao lado da enorme banheira. Desde um crucifixo, passando por óculos de sol, chapéu de vaqueiro, várias tabletes de chocolate, uma taça de chantili, frutos exóticos e, até, uma roupa inteiro feminina de cor vermelha._

_Envoltos pela água quente e reconfortante, os dois corpos nus entregavam-se aos prazeres carnais e às delícias que o pecado lhes podia proporcionar. Trocavam beijos ardentes por entre os frutos mergulhados em chantili e os pedaços de chocolate. Trocavam carícias afectivas enquanto se deixavam levar pela imaginação do que poderiam fazer com tão apetitosos aperitivos. Chantili nos lábios, no pescoço, no peito, em qualquer parte do corpo que não estivesse debaixo de água. Retirado com delicadeza pela língua do amante, dando aos preliminares todo um sabor especial, erudito… pecaminoso._

_Os músculos contraiam-se, o desejo aumentava, a sede de ter o outro era cada vez maior, como se não conseguissem passar sem sentir aquele perfume, sem tocar aquela pele, sem beijar aquele corpo… murmúrios e gemidos… baixos, lentos, prazerosos… uma volúpia sem fim, iniciada numa heresia. Uma demonstração de amor, tomada como algo desprezível pela parte de outros… mas que direito tinham os outros de criticar tamanho amor?_

_O espasmo final percorrer os corpos exaustos… satisfeitos… as respirações, antes aceleradas, voltavam agora ao normal. A agitação das águas havia desaparecido, os murmúrios e gemidos, substituídos por sorrisos sinceros e apaixonados. Mais um pouco de chocolate… mais um fruto coberto de chantili… e pela primeira vez… um novo segredo a ser guardado…_

- Disso temos os dois a certeza!! – declarou Remus encarando o moreno – Mas porquê? O que mudou entre nós? O que está diferente desde o início do ano?

Eram tantas perguntas ao mesmo tempo e todas elas difíceis de responder. Ele sabia lá ao certo o que lhes tinha acontecido? Estava tudo diferente… isso devia bastar… mas sabia que devia uma explicação ao outro rapaz. Depois de tudo o que tinham passado juntos, não podia simplesmente dizer "Já não é o mesmo!" sem ter um motivo para isso!

- Acho que… já não sentimos o mesmo! – vociferou o Black passando a mão nervosa pelos cabelos – Já não há aquele clima que havia antes…

- Isto não tem nada a ver com discussão de ontem, pois não? – perguntou Remus em voz baixa – Já andavas com dúvidas antes… não já?

- Sim!

A resposta veio rápida e dolorosa, mas Sirius não podia mentir a Lupin. Não a ele que, apesar de tudo, continuava a ser tão especial. Não a ele que sempre o havia apoiado. Era-lhe difícil admitir que já deviam ter tido toda aquela conversa anteriormente… mas é sempre tão complicado abrir mão de todos os momentos passados com a pessoa querida…

- O que queres fazer? – indagou Lupin receoso.

- Eu sei o que quero fazer… - murmurou o Black levantando-se e levantando o queixo do outro – Só vejo duas alternativas, Remus. Ou eu me visto, saímos daqui e mostramos a tudo e todos que estamos juntos, de modo a eu não andar mais atrás das miúdas, nem elas atrás de mim. Ou…

- Ou…? – incentivou o lobisomem temendo as palavras que iriam sair pela boca do amado.

- Ou acabamos tudo de vez! – concluiu Sirius baixando o braço – Não consigo mais fingir, Remus! Não dá para estar contigo e fingir que estou com outra!!

E aquela era a decisão final. Remus sabia perfeitamente que, qualquer que fosse a sua escolha, Sirius iria compreender. Mas porque lhe estava a ser tão árduo tomar aquela decisão? Porque se sentia a morrer por dentro? A sua resposta deveria ser um simples "Eu quero ficar contigo!", mas então… porque não vinha? Porque não lhe saiam essas palavras pela boca?? O que o estava a impedir de concretizar o seu desejo?

A realidade, dura e crua, tomou posse do seu corpo repentinamente. Agora sabia a resposta correcta a dar-lhe. Sabia o que lhe tinha de dizer, sabia o que tinha mesmo de fazer… respirou fundo, tomando coragem para terminar aquele compasso de espera torturante. Cerrou os pulsos e, de lágrimas nos olhos, encarou o moreno.

- Não podemos, Sirius!! – exclamou – Tu sabes bem que não podemos, nunca conseguiríamos viver em paz!!

Dor, tristeza, sofrimento, angústia… eram tantas as sensações, tantos os sentimentos… era como espetar uma estaca de madeira no coração e retirá-la em seguida, deixando lá as farpas ensanguentadas. Era assim, o fim de uma história sem futuro, de uma aventura insana, de um pecado mortal. Era assim, simples e sofredoramente, que terminava a relação de puros sentimentos entre os dois. Era assim, que mais uma vez, um casal se separava pelos problemas da sociedade.

O Black sorriu tristemente e limpou as gotas cristalinas que escorriam da face de Remus. Ajeitou-lhe o nó da gravata com delicadeza, mirou-o nos olhos e depositou-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios, antes de agarrar em algumas peças de roupa e desaparecer por uma passagem secreta existente no dormitório. O Lupin ali ficou, sozinho, a encarar a parede sólida por onde Sirius tinha saído, segundos atrás. No rosto… as lágrimas marcavam o que tinha acabado de acontecer… no coração… apenas uma dor profunda e aguda o mantinha vivo naquele momento…

------------------------- --------------------------

_"Sei que foi escolha minha o fim da nossa relação. Sei também que não te posso culpar por essa escolha, entendo perfeitamente os teus motivos… és demasiado livre, demasiado desejoso de viver, demasiado… Sirius! Não te podia pedir que te prendesses a mim e fingisses estar livre! Não te podia pedir que me amasses a todos os momentos, mesmo quanto estavas na companhia de uma mulher… sei o quanto necessitas disso… sei o quanto fui especial e único para ti… e também sei que não aguentarias viver um segredo destes. _

_Mas como podia eu deixar que fossemos expostos? Como podia eu dizer "Sim, vamos assumir tudo!" quando sei a discriminação horrenda que existe só porque amamos uma pessoa do mesmo sexo que nós? As coisas macabras que fazem a pessoas que ousam amar o seu semelhante… não podia deixar que corresses tal risco!! Foi por te amar que tomei a minha decisão… foi por não querer viver com o cheiro do medo a rodear-me que optei por te ter longe de mim…_

_Agora, olho para a lua em fase crescente e suspiro, enquanto acabo de escrever esta carta que nunca te entregarei. De amigos passamos a amantes, de amantes… voltamos a ser apenas amigos… mas é isto é que prefiro. Ser teu amigo e poder desfrutar da tua companhia durante longos anos… do que teu amante e acordar um dia sem ti a meu lado…_

_Sempre teu,_

_Moony"_

* * *

(N.A: Esta fic foi escrita para o I challenge Slash, II challenge Aa 1ª vez" e IV challenge SiRem do fórum da Aliança. Espero que tenham gostado, uma vez que foi a primeira fic slash que escrevi

Comentem

kiss's

Just)


End file.
